mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:LEGO ID
I have deleted the previous version of this talk page. It contained a single edit by , and it contained incorrect use of the template, which is only for pages marked with . At any rate...why is this page here? 18:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) If this is an encyclopedia about MLN then It should be about MLN and you can't play MLN unless you have a LEGO ID so I think we should have it. And what is your side, why not have it?-- 18:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Then let's keep this article short. First, LEGO should be capitalized. Second, this article should be shortened to something like... ::A LEGO ID is a form of account on LEGO.com. LEGO IDs allow users to play My LEGO Network and access features on some other games. :The Terms of Service should be completely removed (we are NOT in charge of regulating the ToS.) 18:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::well I like having the terms for people who forget them and I thought of it being to long so that is why I used the scroll box-- 18:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Why, of all people, are we in charge of reminding people of the terms? 19:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::we are not in charge, we are just reminding people (or if you won't) I'''m just reminding people-- 20:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The reminding is LEGO's job, not ours, and it does not belong on the mainspace. 20:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) can we still have it then but just go ''My Lego Network Wiki:LEGO ID-- 20:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :ehem?-- 18:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should have this page here, just because a LEGO ID is required to play MLN. The page will need alot of rewording, such as "To play My LEGO Network you need a Lego ID To play My LEGO Network you need a Lego ID that is why we have this article here.", the "that is why we have this article here" should be taken out, and "A ID is just something that tells LEGO that the guy playing is you" should be completly removed. Other than a few bad sentences, this is a good article I think. 19:12, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :OK I just put that there because I knew FB100Z would be reading it-- 19:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Why is putting "LEGO ID logo" on the image so bad??? I just want to know, that's all. 17:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Because it is not the LEGO ID logo, merely the background image where it says is signed in.-- 21:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but a logo could also mean the image which represents something, like that image represents the LEGO ID. 21:37, June 6, 2010 (UTC) that is true but I still would not say anything and have just a simple page-- 21:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fine. 01:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC)